All I ever Wanted was You
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Jamie Potter has been dating George Weasley for 5 years, but after one passionate night with Fred, all of that will change. FredxOC It's Jamie instead of Harry! R&R, please! rated M for language and sex scenes!
1. Only Us Right Now

He came over to her, anticipating what would happen next. He pressed his body against hers, telling her that he wanted her. She shifted against him, trying to tell herself that this was wrong. She tried to push away from him, saying, " No, please. I can't. Please!" He just whispered, " You know this is right. Don't fight it. Don't fight me." He locked his blue eyes onto her vivid green ones, and she couldn't resist him. He gently kissed her, and she kissed him back fiercely.

He slipped off her shirt, then his shirt, and before she knew it, her clothes and his littered the floor around them. She stood there, naked, and she blushed as he stared at her body. He then kissed her gently, and she allowed his tongue in, it swiping against her own. His hands roamed her body, and they gently caressed her breasts, making her close her eyes and sigh.

He then gently laid her down on the bed, and he crawled on top of her and kissed her again. He trailed soft kisses down her body, kissing and sucking her nipples in the process, and she gasped and arched her back. He brought his hand down to her center, and he started to rub it softly. She twisted and moaned underneath him, begging for him not to stop.

Then, he put his hand on her stomach, muttered a contraceptive spell, and he gently entered her. She moaned and sighed as he moved in and out of her slowly and lovingly. She sighed out his name as he started to move faster, and before she knew it, she was screaming out his name as she climaxed. He groaned loudly as he climaxed, and he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and said sweetly, " I love you, Jamie." She grinned, snuggled up against him, and said, " George wouldn't be happy if he knew what just happened, but you know what? I don't care. I love you too, Fred." Then, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. The Anger of George Weasley

Chapter 2: The Anger of George Weasley

The next day was Jamie's 21st birthday, and everyone was planning a surprise party for her. George came up with a solution to get her out of the house, and everyone set up for the party and invited all of their friends from Hogwarts. Draco and Padma, Neville and Luna Parvati and Seamus and Dean and Lavender all came to celebrate. It was 5 minutes to 8, and as everyone got situated, Ron Granger, Jamie's best friend, looked out of the window and saw Jamie Apparate. He turned to the group and said, "Jamie's home! Quick, places people!" They all scrambled to find hiding spots, and Ron turned off the lights.

Jamie came into the house, put her keys on the hook, and said, "Why is it so dark in here?" She flipped the light switch, and everyone jumped up and shouted, " SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Jamie!" Jamie jumped in shock, and grinned, saying, "Wow! You guys, this is amazing! This is why you wanted me to go out earlier?" George walked up to her and said, "Yep! So we could plan this! Happy birthday, love!" and he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Fred noticed how she grimaced a little when George kissed her, and she caught his eye and grinned, making him grin back. Jamie then noticed all of her friends, and she went over to say hello to them. Then, a while later, after they had cake that Jamie's other best friend Hermione Weasley made, Jamie gathered up her presents and started opening them.

Draco and Padma got her a jade green sketchbook, and a pack of new drawing pencils. Neville and Luna got her a nice imported traveling cloak, jade green. Seamus and Parvati got her a travel guide and 2 tickets to Ireland, since they both knew that she was part Irish and that she was fascinated with the culture. After Jamie finished crushing Seamus with a huge thank-you hug, she went on to Dean and Lavender's present. She received a laptop from them, and she was ecstatic. Then, Hermione and Ron got her a photo album of all of them, with pictures from when they were 11, to now with all the gang and Draco, the new addition to the group.

When Jamie got to George's present, all she found was a card that just said, "Happy Birthday." Jamie's face drooped and her eyes grew teary, but she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Fred looked at Jamie and sighed, hating his twin for neglecting this beautiful girl. Jamie breathed in deeply, and she picked up the last one, Fred's present. She unwrapped it and found a necklace case. She looked at Fred, who urged, "Open it!" Jamie opened the case, and almost dropped it from shock at what she saw. Inside the case was a gorgeous silver chain, and at the end of it hung a tear-drop shaped ruby encircled with diamonds. Jamie brought her hand up to her mouth, and she gasped. She stared at Fred and said, "Oh, Fred! This is beautiful! You didn't have to get me anything this expensive!" Fred smiled at her and said, "Well, you're worth it! Happy birthday, Jamie!"

Jamie smiled warmly at him, and he got up, came over to her, bent down and hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, sweety!" and Jamie blushed. Then, an angry voice said from next to Jamie, "What did you just say?" Fred turned to look at his twin, who was glaring angrily at him. There was a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, and George repeated, "What the hell did you just say?" Fred straightened up, eyeing George with severe dislike, and started to say, "I said…", and he saw Jamie out of the corner of his eye, shaking her head in fear, urging him not to say anything. He continued, "I said I love you, sweety." George just stared at him, and Fred said, "Yeah, that's right. You heard me. I said that I love her." George stood up angrily and said, "Oh, great! You're hitting on my girlfriend, Fred? You are such a prick!"

Jamie jumped up, her eyes blazing, and she said fiercely, "Don't you DARE talk to him like that, George Weasley! You are the only prick here! You never really cared about me! You just went out with me for my fame, so you could be known as the guy who tried to get into Jamie Potter's pants! I am sick of you treating me like shit! I've had it, we're over!" George just looked at her and said, "What are you talking about, Jamie? I love you!" Jamie yelled, "NO, YOU DON'T! You never did! We never seriously talked, and you never listened to me when _I _wanted to talk! Oh, and you know what else? I slept with Fred last night, and it was amazing!" George turned away from her and said, "I don't have to listen to this shit!" Jamie stepped up, grabbed his arm and said, "No, you will listen, because I am not done!" George turned, and he did the unthinkable. He said venomously, "Don't touch me, you bitch!" and he raised his hand, and before anyone had time to react, he slapped Jamie hard across her face, making her cry out and fall to the floor.

Fred was about to beat George senseless, but Draco held him back. Every single person in the room was dead silent. Then, Jamie turned her head and looked up at George, her face holding a mixed look of shock and furiousness. She slowly stood up, and she stared at George for a couple of seconds, and then, without warning, she pulled back her fist and punched George right in the face with all of her strength, and he staggered slightly. Jamie was crying now out of anger, and she whispered, "You bastard!" and with that, she turned on her heel, ran out of the living room, up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.


	3. Fred and Jamie

Chapter 3: Fred and Jamie

Fred watched as Jamie ran upstairs and he heard the slamming of her door. Draco had finally released him, and he walked right up to George and got in his face, saying viciously, "What the fuck are you on about, huh? That was completely unnecessary. You claim that you've loved her for the past 5 years, yet you treat her like this. I really don't get how you could do that to a sweet girl like Jamie, and don't give me any of that crap about how you lost your temper. You don't have a mean bone in your body; I would know. I've known you all your life."

Fred continued his rant while George stood there, mopping up his bloody nose with his sleeve and glowering at him. "I've loved that girl ever since she was 11 years old. You can't say that, can you? Can you honestly say that you've thought about her whenever she's somewhere else? That you love the way her eyes light up when she laughs? That just one look from her could make you want to do things to her that she's only read about in books? That you love the way the short boy haircut frames her face and makes her look adorable? Or that she makes you so happy that you want to say 'What the hell?' and marry her right on the spot?" When George didn't answer, Fred scoffed and said, "Yeah. I thought not."

He then turned to everyone and said, "Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to comfort _my _girlfriend. Please help yourself to refreshments."

Fred then took the stairs two at a time, and he turned right at the top of the stairs and went to her room, stopping outside her door. He knocked, and Jamie's voice said from inside, "Go away." He said, "It's me, love." There was a pause, then Jamie said, "Come in, Fred."

He opened her door, stepped into her room, shut the door and locked it. Jamie was sitting up, her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her head was resting on her arms, which were wrapped around her knees, and her shoulders were shaking violently.

Fred sat down next to her, and he stroked her back, saying gently, "Love, are you all right?"

Jamie then launched herself into Fred's arms, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, sobbing. She mumbled against his chest, "I don't understand. Why would he do that? He hit me. George hit me, Fred."

Fred tilted her head up and wiped away her tears, saying playfully, "Well, look on the bright side, love. At least you got him back pretty good. You broke his nose, and I think you knocked out a couple of his teeth." Jamie gave a small half-smile, and she sniffled. Fred said, "Come here" and he wrapped his arms around her and laid back, pulling her down with him so that she was half on top of him.

They stayed like that for a while, then Fred said quietly, "Do you want to stay up here, or go back downstairs and finish the party? I'm pretty sure George left after I was done yelling at him."

Jamie looked at her ginger-haired boyfriend and said, "You told him off for me?" Fred looked at her incredulously, saying, "Of course I did. I couldn't let him get away with what he did."

Jamie then grinned and said, "Why Mr. Weasley, how chivalrous of you" to which he responded cheekily, "Well, one can never be too chivalrous, you know." The two of them then burst into a fit of laughter, and Fred started to tickle her, making her squeal and squirm, laughing until tears came to her eyes. After they had calmed down, Jamie said, "I think I'll go back down. I still have guests down there; I can't leave them, can I?"

She then sat up and stood, starting to make her way over to the door. She felt Fred's arms wrap around her waist from behind, and he put his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "I have to give you your second present when everyone leaves."

He then sucked on her earlobe, making her moan softly and lean back into him, and she said, "I'm looking forward to that present" and he chuckled and said, "I bet you are, you naughty girl."

Jamie turned and winked at him, and she unlocked the door, leaving the room with Fred right behind her.

Jamie and Fred kept the party going after the fiasco with George ended, and sooner than she would have liked, the party was over and Jamie had to say goodbye to her guests.

Once Ron and Hermione shut the door behind them, Fred locked the door, turned around and said "Finally, they're gone." Jamie gave him a coy smile, and Fred advanced on her and picked her up, causing her to squeal in surprise. He carried her all the way up the stairs, her laughing and yelling at him to put her down.

They went into Jamie's room, and Fred threw her down on the bed and immediately crawled on top of her and started to kiss her. His hands went all over her, touching in just the right places and making her moan and grab at him lustfully. He pulled her shirt off, and he unclasped her lacy blue bra and threw it down on the floor.

He then attacked her breasts, kissing and suckling one breast and nipple and massaging the other. Jamie cooed in pleasure and gripped his head, and he switched, going to the other breast and playing with her nipple, causing her to moan.

He then planted kisses down her stomach, and he stopped at her skirt and unzipped it, pulling it and her underwear off. He then looked up at Jamie, and she nodded slightly. He grinned sexily, said, "Happy birthday, love" and he dipped his head down and gently explored her pussy with his tongue, kissing, licking and sucking.

Jamie cried out in surprise and pleasure as she felt Fred's tongue on her, and squirmed at the pleasurable tingle spreading into her pussy and throughout her entire body. She said, "Oh, Fred! Oh, oh, oh……..oh, gods, that feels so good! Oooooh, Freddie, yes! Gods, yes!" Jamie continued to moan and scream in pleasure, and she started to buck her hips, pushing them into her boyfriend's face. She started to shake slightly, and her breath started to hitch, and she arched her back and screamed out Fred's name as a powerful orgasm overtook her.

Jamie rode through her orgasm, still shaking slightly as Fred lapped up her juices. He came up and whispered huskily, "You taste so damn good, love" and he kissed her hungrily, turning her on even more as she tasted herself on his tongue.

He then removed all his clothes, and Jamie flipped them, and Fred chuckled in response, saying, "Someone's a little eager, huh?" Jamie grinned slyly at him, and she leaned down, and, casting a contraceptive charm on herself, she gently kissed the tip of his hard cock, and then she took him in her mouth fully and set to work.

Fred's eyes rolled back in his head, and he said, huskily, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, wasn't this supposed to be your birthday present?"

Jamie removed him from her mouth, and she said, as she started to pump him, "Well, you know me; I like to give _and_ receive." Fred chuckled again, and Jamie resumed sucking him.

Fred squirmed and gripped the sheets as Jamie continued to suck his throbbing erection, and he whispered, "Gods, love…..that feels so bloody amazing." Then, he sat up, gripped Jamie's shoulders and pulled her on top of him, making her squeal.

Jamie then leaned over him and giggled seductively, and she kissed him passionately, nibbling on his lower lip and tugging on it slightly as she pulled back. She then positioned herself over him, and Fred said, "Come here" but she shook her head, and she said, "I wanna ride you."

She then lowered herself on his cock, and she hissed in pleasure as he filled her. Fred groaned, and he bucked his hips upwards, sheathing himself inside of her completely, making Jamie gasp and say, "Oh, god!"

She then started to move up and down slowly, and Fred moaned and grasped her hips with his hands, helping her move. She then moaned and said, "You're so fucking big!" and Fred said, "Damn, you feel incredible, love!" Jamie started to move faster, and she started to move back and forth on him also, making them both moan. Fred had started bucking his hips upwards, then he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top.

He grabbed her wrists and held them down above her head, and he pumped in and out of her harder and faster, and Jamie screamed out, "Fred, yes! Yes! Oh, fuck!" She hooked her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips in time with his movements, and Fred leaned his head down and started sucking and kissing her breasts.

Jamie was going insane from all the different feelings coursing through her body, and she had started sweating slightly. She gasped out, in between breaths, "Oh, Fred, yes! Fred! Oh, Freddie! Please…….I'm soo close…." and he growled out, "I love when you call me Freddie…….."

He fucked her earnestly, and she let out a small scream and said, "Freddie! Freddie, please…..Freddie, I'm so close! I'm so close! Please!"

Fred groaned and said, "Not yet, love……I want to cum with you."

They continued to fuck, and finally, Fred groaned and yelled out, "Shit!! Now, love! Now! Cum with me!" Jamie arched her back and screamed his name as she came hard, and at the same time, Fred yelled out, "FUCK!" and he stilled as he came.

Fred collapsed and rode out his orgasm, watching Jamie do the same. Her eyes were closed in contentment, her hair plastered to her forehead and her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

Fred leaned down and pushed her hair out of her face gently, and he kissed her tenderly. He pulled back and grinned, saying, "How was _that_ for a birthday present?" Jamie giggled, and she stretched and ran her hands through her boyfriend's ginger hair slowly and lovingly, watching him close his eyes and rest his head on her breasts. She said, "That was by far the best birthday present I have ever gotten!" and Fred mumbled something against her chest, the vibrations against her skin causing a tickling sensation and making her laugh.

Fred lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow mischievously, saying, "What?" Jamie said, "No way. I'm not telling you." Fred then said, "Come on, love, tell me." Jamie shook her head "no", and he gave her the cutest pout, but she didn't budge. He then said, as he cottoned on, "Oh…….Did that tickle?"

Jamie's eyes went wide, and he said, "Oh, so it did! Well, for not telling me, I think I'm gonna have to tickle you again!" and he reached down and dug his fingers into her ribs. Jamie screwed up her face and just twitched and squirmed, trying not to laugh.

Fred then said, "Don't try to hold it in, love. You know you wanna laugh. Tickle, tickle, tickle!!" She still refused to laugh, and Fred sighed and said, "Then you leave me no choice. I guess I have to break out the big guns!" He then held her wrists down, and he tickled her even harder, digging his fingers into that one spot between her ribs, knowing that would make her hysterical. Jamie couldn't hold it anymore, and she burst out laughing, yelling, "Fred, that's not fair! Let my wrists go, please! Stop! Please, stop tickling me! Fred, please! Not there, please! That's my spot; you know I'm really ticklish there! STOP!!" Fred continued to tickle his girlfriend, laughing as he watched her kick and squirm and try to escape from his fingers.

Jamie had started to get tired, and her sides were hurting from laughing so hard. Fred released her hands, but he was still tickling her while she laid there and took it, having no more strength to try and fight him off. He finally stopped, and Jamie was giggling, making him say, "What?" She then looked at him slyly, and she shouted, "REVENGE!!" Then, she pounced.

Now it was Fred's turn to beg her to stop as she tackled him onto the bed and started to tickle him. She tickled him as hard as he had tickled her, which wasn't very good for him, seeing as how he was possibly even more ticklish than her. She sat on his back and held his wrists down while she ran her fingers over his sides and under his arms.

Once Jamie was sure that her boyfriend had taken enough torture, she got off of him and started prancing around the room with her arms up in the air, singing, "I won, I won! I won, I won! You're more ticklish than me! You're more ticklish than me!"

Fred had gotten up and snuck up behind his girlfriend while she was doing her "victory dance", and he grabbed her around her waist and fell onto the bed with her, making her let out a small scream of surprise. They started laughing, and Fred rolled on top of her and said, "I love you." Jamie smiled at him, and she said, "I love you, too, Freddie!"

He then smirked devilishly at her, and he said, "Oooh, I love it when you call me Freddie. Say it again." He gently kissed her on her neck, and she tilted her head back and ran her fingers through his hair, saying, "Freddie" and he moved lower and kissed her between her breasts, saying, "Again" and she giggled and said, "Oh, Freddie!"

If someone was to walk past Jamie and Fred's room, they'd hear Jamie let out a squeak of surprise, and then say lustfully, "Ooooh, Freddie!" and they'd hear Fred let out a seductive chuckle.


End file.
